I Couldn't Belive It!
by StellBell-Thals
Summary: Thalia comes back to camp to visit... I'm not good with summaries right now so please just read and tell me what you think! Thalico Forever! Rated T fot cussing.
1. The Storm

**Chapter 1: The Storm**

_P.O.V. Thalia Grace_

Camp Half-Blood

* * *

I couldn't believe it! It had been about 5 years since I had seen camp half-blood and all my friends. I couldn't believe how much it all had changed! Everyone was so much older and I... I was just the same. I mean don't get me wrong I love the hunt... But I don't like everyone around me moving on while I stayed stuck in time.

While I was getting a good look at the place and how it's changed I heard a ear-piercing scream. I spun around to see a older, surprised looking Annabeth running toward me. We hugged and then I pulled back and told her "You've grown so much! Way-to-go at making me feel short!"

"I haven't seen you in so long! Why didn't you call? I can't believe you're here! How long will you be staying?" Annabeth said after laughing at my comment. Annabeth kept talking but I zoned out the second I meet eyes with a certain, older, son of Hades.

"Oh My Gods." I said under my breath so the huntresses wouldn't hear, but sadly, Annabeth still heard.

"Wha-What is it Thalia?" Annabeth asked unsure of what was wrong. Apparently Nico understood what I was thinking by the surprised look on my face. He smirked at me before walking over to us.

_'Oh My Gods! Look at him! Nico's grown so much that he's my age! I Knowles I shouldn't be staring not only because it's rude but I'm a freaking huntress! But can you blame me? I mean, his olive-skin, his soft looking black hair, his strong arms, the way you could get lost in his dark eyes! How could you not stare? But I can't be thinking this stuff! I'm a hunter of Artemis, sworn off men! Even if I wasn't a huntress there would still be one big problem... Zeus. There is no way in hell that I, Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of Artemis, Daughter of Zeus, would ever fall in love with Nico di Angelo, Ghost King, Son of Freaking Hades! But he's just so... No!'_ I thought to myself when Nico finally made his way over to Annabeth and I.

"Hey Thals! Surprised to see me?" Nico asked while laughing at the look on my face.

"Oh My Gods! You're my age now! I remember when you were such a hyper, little kid! Do you still play that little game? What was it called again? Mythomagic?" I said ruffling his hair while laughing at his death glare. "Now look at you! I've gotta say, being immortal does have its downsides! Not only is everyone growing up while I'm stuck in time, but you're all making me feel short!" I said pretending to be angry. Nico and Annabeth laughed together and everything was perfect... until Annabeth burst out with questions again. Nico and I just stared at her for a second before both of us just walking off, tired and annoyed by her questioning.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Nico asked.

"Umm... Hunting monsters I guess." I replied.

"Oh cool. Hey do you want some help with your bags?" Nico offered.

"Wow! Who would have thought that the son of Hades actually has manners!" I said handing him one of the bags I had been carrying, smiling at him. We finally reached my cabin walking in I sat my bags down in a corner and Nico did the same.

We sat on my bed in silence for a few minutes before Nico asked "So what brings you to Camp Half-Blood?"

I laughed and I responded "The hunters and I are staying here while Artemis is at a meeting on Olympus." I told him. He took a second and looked down at his feet before looking back up at me with sad yet happy eyes. This confused me... "What's wrong? Your eyes look so.. sad, yet happy?" I told him questioningly.

He chuckled before responding, "Well, I'm happy you're here, but its also sad to think that soon you'll have to leave." That surprised me! Nico was actually sad that I was gonna be leaving. He made it sound like he wanted me to stay! At that thought, I smiled. "Try not to look so happy! Jeez!" Nico said jokingly.

"It just makes me happy to think that you actually missed me, And that you're gonna miss me when I must leave!" I said without thinking, wish I hadn't afterwards. 'Stupid Thalia! Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!' I started to think to myself until I saw Nico's smile.

"Yes, I will. I missed you when you were gone, and I will miss you when you leave! But don't over-think it!" Nico said laughing, and I laughed along with him.

I stood up before saying, "Come on, Death Breath!" Nico gave me a confused look and I told him, "Are you coming or not? Just get up and come on! You'll see where we are going in a second! Don't you trust me, diAngelo?"

"I don't know, Should I?" Nico said seriously.

"Good point, Deadhead. But right now you can, so get off your ass and come on!" I told him, getting frustrated. Why does he have to be so stubborn!

"Fine, fine! But I'm getting Percy and Annabeth as witnesses, Just in case." He said with a smirk and I couldn't help but laugh. He was so stubborn I could shock him right now, but I've decided to try to be more nice to my friends. But that's kinda hard having Seaweed Brain, Wise Girl, and Death Breath as friends.

"Ha ha! You are sooo Funny!" I told him sarcastically.

"I've heard that a few times! I guess I just have an amazing sense of humor to go with my awesome personality and good looks! " he said looking proud of himself.

"Right now, I'm comparing you to a son of Aphrodite. To be honest, I don't think there's much of a difference." I told him trying to keep a serious face, but not even I could do that when I saw the look on Nico's face. He looked like the Minotaur just mooned him! I couldn't help but go into a fit of laughter!

"How rude, just plain rude!" Nico said angrily. "I could send you to Hades if I wanted! So maybe you should think about what you say to me." Nico said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, that may be so, but my father is Zeus and I can strike you down with lightning." I told him with a straight face.

"You wouldn't dare!" Nico said laughing, covering up the nervousness in his voice, but the emotion in his eyes told me it was there and that he knew I could. "I think I'll shut up anyways." he later added.

I laughed, and a few seconds later Nico joined in. I just then noticed that, right then, at that very moment, my life was perfect. I was at Camp Half-Blood, walking towards Zeus's Fist, talking and laughing with one of my best friends. Life honestly couldn't get any better!

I hadn't noticed I had stopped walking until Nico gave me a worried look and asked "Thals? You okay?" while waving a hand in-front of my face.

I shook my head and grabbed his wrist. I absolutely hate it when people wave their hand in-front of my face like that, and Nico knew it. "Stop that!" I hissed at him, "You know I hate it when people do that!"

"Seriously, Thals! What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" Nico asked, obviously confused but could tell that something was up.

"Seriously, Nickie! Nothin's wrong!" Mocking his tone of voice. "I was just thinking... but, its not important! Really!" I told him reassuringly.

"Thal-"

"We're here!" I interrupted as we arrived at Zeus's Fist. We climbed up to the top of Zeus's Fist and I flopped down on my back with a heavy sigh. Nico sat down close beside me, knee touching my side, looking down at me smiling.

"So, what is it that you were so consumed in thinking about?" Nico asked still with that goofy smile on his face, that I couldn't help but smile back.

"I was thinking about how shitty my life used to be and how perfect it is now." I explained, still smiling back at him. "At that very moment, my life couldn't have been better!"

Nico smirked and then asked "And why's that, Huh?"

"Because, I was back at camp, my real home, walking towards Zeus's Fist, talking and laughing with one of my best friends who understands Me! Someone who understands what I've been through, losing my mom, losing a sibling, never knowing my dad as a kid, being stuck in time while everything else passed by. Someone who understands my style, the clothes I wear, the music I listen to, why I wear mostly black, why I listen to loud, metal rock music. Why-" I said sitting up and gesturing to myself until I got interrupted.

"Okay, okay! I understand! I don't need to hear your whole speech!" Nico said, jokingly. "Anyways, we both know you were just thinking about my good looks and how funny and irresistible I am!"

"_Uh-huh! Because I'm just absolutely, totally in love with you! You and your soft black hair, toned body, and dark mysterious eyes!_" I said sarcasm practically oozing out through each word.

"Excuse me? Thalia, would you like to explain?" asked a frighteningly familiar voice.

I looked over my shoulder to find none other than a pissed off Lady Artemis, Lord Zeus, Lord Hades and a bubbly, giggling Aphrodite. "Oh shit." I said absentmindedly. "It's not what you think! We were just joking, it's called sarcasm! What the hell are you doing here anyways?" I asked at first sounding a little too desperate for my liking, but then starting to feel enraged and angry. 'They had no right to just pop in whenever they want! It's my life and I can do whatever the hell I want and they can't fucking do anything to stop me!' I thought to myself.

"Actually we do have the right to 'pop in whenever we want'! You should know by now that you can't do 'What ever the hell you want'." my father, Lord Zeus, said looking even more pissed than before.

"What the hell! My thoughts are my own so fuck off! It's my life! I don't see why all of a sudden you seem to care so much! You never gave a shit about me before!" I said and before I knew it the clouds had darkened and it was storming, but It wasn't my father causing this storm, It was me.

That was when I felt a hand on my arm and I turned to see Nico looking worriedly at me. "Thals, calm down. Its okay." Nico said soothingly, putting both hands on my upper arms. "You don't have to explain yourself to them, we can go back towards camp. You need to get out of this storm, come on." he said draping the jacket that he was wearing just moments ago over my shoulders along with his arm, pulling me towards camp. I looked over my shoulder to see if the angry gods were still there but they weren't. They had left but I had a feeling that this wasn't over, not even close to it.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please Review and Tell me what you think and give tips and Ideas! Please no flames or hating! =) Wuv Ya All! ^_^ **


	2. The Promise

**Chapter 2: The Promise**

_P.O.V. Thalia_

Camp Half-Blood

* * *

We got back to camp and its was pouring down rain. You could see tears brimming in Thalia's eyes, but she wouldn't cry, Thalia doesn't cry.

"It's okay, they were just over-reacting and when they come to their senses everything will be just the same." Nick soothed, but it wasn't helping.

They walked the rest of the way back to Thalia's cabin and they settle down on her bed, Nico rubbing Thalia's back soothingly. They sat in that comfortable silent for a while, just enjoying each others presence.

Thalia sat there replaying everything that just happened. She thought that they weren't over reacting, because in truth she had meant every word of what she said. She did love him and she decided that he had the right to know that.

"Nico?" Thalia asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, what's wrong Thals?" Nico asked worried.

"Well you know when you said that they were just over-reacting?" Thalia asked, not continuing until Nico nodded reassuringly. "Well, umm... nevermind, it doesn't matter."

"Thals," Nico sighed "If it wasn't important you wouldn't have brought it up. Thalia, what's wrong? You can tell me!"

"I said its nothing! Why do you want to know so bad!"

"Because, Thalia, its obviously bugging the crap out of you! I want to know because you wouldn't have brought it up if it wasn't important to you! Thalia, I want to know because I care!" Nico said opening his arms up wide for emphasis.

And with that tears streaked down her face. No matter how many times she tried to stop or wipe them all away, they just kept coming. Nico pulled her into a hug while gently stroking her hair and whispering "Shh... its okay. Just get it all out. Everythings gonna be okay." And other soothing words.

Finally, when the tears stopped, Thalia pulled her head back from Nico's chest to look into his eyes but was surprised by what she saw. He had been crying too, and over her. She was about to say something but Nico just pulled her head back to resting his chest and leaned back slowly until they were laying down.

"Thank you, Nico." Thalia said to him lifting her head back off his chest to once again seeing him with tear tracks down his face and eyes full of sorrow, and now confusion.

"What for?" Nico asked obviously confused to why she was thanking him.

"Thank you for being here for me, for comforting me, and most importantly caring about me!" Thalia exclaimed a huge smile spreading across for face, bigger and bigger with each word.

Thalia crawled off the bed and walked over to her dresser. She picked up a small black trinket box and walked back to the bed. Sitting down she held the box protectively and Nico noticed that it had a lightning bolt and a skull carved into the top of the lid. Thalia carefully opened the box and pulled out a necklace that had a charm of a lightning bolt and a skull. Thalia pulled the two connected charms apart to turn out they were two separate necklaces with two magnetic charms. Thalia took the one with the lightning bolt and put it around my neck and fixed the clasp. She turned around and handed me the one with the skull, signaling for me to do the same for her. Once her necklace secured around her neck she sat back down next to me and smiled and you could tell by the sparkle in her eyes that she was feeling like the happiest person in the world, and that made Nico smile as well.

"You are officially the luckiest personage in the world!" Thalia reassured Nico happily.

"...And why's that?" Nico asked, glad that Thalia was okay.

"You are officially my Bestest Friend in the whole freaking universe!" Thalia told Nico as dramatically as she could.

And with that, Thalia and Nico were back to talking and laughing, just like how it should, and always, be!

* * *

**A/N: Okay, okay! I know its a little OOC but its hard to make a romance when Thalia and Nico are the main characters! Lol! Anyways, Please review and tell me what you think, give me tips or ideas, just please no hatin' on it, okay? Wuv Ya All! :3 **


	3. That's a First!

**Chapter 3: That's a First**

_P.O.V. Nico_

Camp Half-Blood (The Next Morning)

* * *

"Nico diAngelo!" Thalia yelled from outside Nico's cabin door, knocking thunderously on the door. "If you don't get off your lazy ass and come open this door I will knock it down and then I will electrocute you till you die so you'll be stuck with your Dad!"

Thalia went on with her murderous threats till Nico opened the door about five minutes later, groggily saying "Wha- do you wan- Thals? I wuz sweepin'!" running his hand over his face.

"I want for you to WAKE UP!" Thalia said, yelling the last part in Nico's ear.

"Okay, Okay! I'm awake... NOW!" Nico said, mimicking Thalia by yelling the last part in her ear. Annoyed, Thalia gave Nico a small zap hoping to shut him up. "Ouch! Thals!" Nico whined.

"Come on Nickie!" Thalia said, pulling Nico along by his ear. "You're gonna eat breakfast today, whether you want to or not." Nico grumbled something inaudible but Thalia decided she probably didn't want to know.

When they started to approach the Pavilion Thalia dropped her hand from Nico's ear and grabbed his hand. They walked the rest of the way to the Zeus's Table in a comfortable silence, ignoring the weird looks they got from the other campers.

Thalia sat down and pulled Nico down beside her, not caring if Chiron or Mr. D saw. Right now she just wanted to be with her Best Friend, and Nico didn't mind one bit. They stayed holding hands, Thalia's head on Nico's shoulder, waiting for their food so they could go make their offerings. Thalia and Nico both made an offering to their parents and Lady Artemis, hoping it would help with their situation.

Once they were done eating Thalia and Nico both stood at the same time and Nico grabbed Thalia's hand and led her out of the Pavilion, once again ignoring the weird looks they got.

"Lets hang out in my cabin today." Nico suggested, and Thalia nodded in agreement. Once they entered Thalia flopped down face first on Nico's bed with a loud exaggerated sigh. Nico calmly walked over to the bed and sat down on Thalia's back as if it was as normal as could be.

"NICO, Ugh! Get your FAT ASS off me NOW!" Thalia yelled trying to get Nico off, but not succeeding.

"Now, Thalia, I thought I taught you better! You know I dislike it when you cuss." came a voice from the middle of the Hades cabin, and when they turned to see the speaker they were surprised by who they saw.

Thalia used this moment to knock Nico off her back causing him fall face first onto the floor. Then turning her attention back to her father she said "Father, the mighty Lord Zeus, what could you possibly want now?" with sarcasm and hatred in each word.

Thalia was surprised when she saw an emotion actually pass over Lord Zeus face, a look of pain and hurt. "I came to apologize about my behavior yesterday. I know I overreacted but I can't stand to have you hate me, I am sorry." he said before leaving in a cloud of smoke.

"Well then," Thalia said after a few moments of thinking,"That's a first!" she said jokingly, and Nico smiled, knowing Thalia wasn't sad or angry. Thalia once again grabbed Nico's hand and laid back down on his bed, resting her head on his chest.

"Nico?" Thalia asked, sounding unsure.

"Yeah, What is it Thals?" Nico asked, the worry obvious in his voice.

"Um, well, I just wanted to say... Thanks. Thanks for being here for me, it means alot." Thalia said, "And just know that I'm here for you as well, Okay?"

"Okay, now... I'm," Nico said yawning, "tired."

"Me too. Go to sleep and get some rest." Thalia cooed, running her hand along Nico's chest soothingly. Thalia laid awake for a few more minutes until she felt Nico's body relax, knowing he was asleep. Then, kissing his cheek she said "I love you."

But, little did Thalia know, Nico was very much awake, and happy.

* * *

**A/N: AWE! Don't Ya just LOVE Thalico! ^_^ please Review and tell me what you think! Wuv Ya All! XP**


	4. You Loooovvve Me

**Chapter 4: You Loooovvve Me!**

_P.O.V. Thalia_

Camp Half-Blood: Hades Cabin (Next Morning)

* * *

When Thalia woke back up, she found herself still in Nico's cabin, head on Nico's chest with his arms wrapped protectively around her waist.

"Morning beautiful! You hungry, or can we skip Lunch today?" Nico asked.

"Number one, Its not moring, and number two, Fine. I'm not hungry and I wanna go hang out in the woods today." Thalia decided while getting up and heading to the door. "I'm heading to my cabin to get ready, you better get ready too!" She said just before slamming the door and jogging off to the Zeus Cabin.

Once Thalia was done changing, into a pair of black shorts, black converse, and Paramore Tee-shirt, and washing and re-applying makeup she jogged back over to the Hades cabin.

"Wow, that was quick!" Nico said when Thalia walked in. Thalia couldn't help but stare at Nico shirtless as he searched in his draws for a diffrent shirt and threw one on. "So what do you wanna do?"

Without answering, Thalia grabbed Nico's hand and started running towards the woods. "Come on!"

Thalia finally stopped when they approached a clearing. "Come on, theres little lake right over there past the clearing." Thalia said pointing in front of them. They slowly started to approach the lake that Thalia was talking about. It wasn't huge but it was big enough someone could swim in.

They finally approached the side of the lake, and thats when Nico shoved Thalia in.

"What the HELL! You fucking bastard! I can't believe you just fucking did that you ass!" Thalia yelled when she resurfaced.

"Oh, come one! We both know you loooovvve me!" Nico teased.

"W-what?" Thalia stuttered. "In your dreams!"

"I heard you say so last night! I-I mean... I mean... shit..." Nico stuttered.

"You... You fucking bastard! I can't believe you! What the hell! Oh my gods!" Thalia said running towards Nico, but what she did surprised Nico and Thalia both.

She punched him. In the face. Hard.

"Oh my gods I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Thalia apolagized, cupping Nico's face in her hands. "Oh my gods Nico are you okay? I am so sorry, gods! I'm sorry!" Thalia said before running into the forest, away from Nico.

* * *

"Thalia? Thalia, is that you?" a familiar female voice called from behind Thalia.

"Phoebe, leave me alone!" Thalia told Phoebe angrily.

"Thalia, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked, obviously concerned.

"I don't wanna talk about it so just fuck off!" Thalia said through clenched teeth, trying to calm her anger down.

"Thalia, Wha-" Phoebe started to say but was cut off by a slap in the face.

Literally.

"Thalia! What the hell?" Phoebe started to say but when she opened her eyes, Thalia was gone. "Thalia? What the fuck!"

* * *

"Thalia, come here!" called a familiar voice from behind her again, but this time, the voice was male.

"Nico-" Thalia started.

"No, Thalia! Come here." Nico said, voice filled with concern. Thalia turned around and the next thing she knew she was wrapped up in Nico's arms as he stroked her hair. "Thalia, before you left I was gonna return the feelings, but you ran off to fast!" Nico whispered in her ear.

"I just wanna go back to my cabin for a little bit. Shower, get ready for dinner... I'm starvin!" Thalia said, though it came out in a little mumbled cause she had her face on Nico's chest, hiding her huge smile.

"Okay." Nico said, and the next thing Thalia knew, she was surrounded by darkness. She should have been scared but that was impossible when she was in Nico's arms. When her surroundings were no longer dark she opened her eyes, to find that they were now in her cabin. "Shadow travel" Nico said simply when Thalia looked up at him questioningly.

* * *

**A/N: Another Chapter! If you have any suggestions feel free to PM me! I'm having bit of a writers block =/ Your reviews mean alot! And if you wanna see an appearance by someone feel free to tell me! **

**Btw: I'm gonna make an O.C. based off someone and that some one can be you! Just comment your name and what you look like, (your hair color, eye color, skin color, etc.), and I will decide the winner! YAY! ^_^ Hehe**

**Wuv Ya All!**

**~ Thals :3**


	5. The New Campers

**The New Camper**

Thalia's POV

* * *

After I took a shower and got dressed Nico snaked his arm around my waist and lead me to the Pavilion to get something to eat. We sat down with our food at the Hades table, but Nico made the mistake of trying to take a noodle from my bowl of pasta... "Hey! No, no, no, no, NOOOOOO! Thats MY pasta not YOURS!" I said loudly over the commotion of the other campers conversations.

"But Thalia!" Nico whined "It's just a noodle! Its not fair! You got the last of the alfredo!"

"Give. It. BACK!" I yelled, tackling Nico so we both went tumbling backward onto the ground.

"Campers, camper- what the! Thalia... please get off of mr. di Angelo and resume to eating your dinner... Thalia! Oh it's hopeless" Chiron said when he entered the Pavilion. "Anywho, Camper, I'd like to announce that we have a two new campers!"

This got Thalia's attention and she jumped off Nico and ran up to Chiron. "Can I train them?" Thalia asks Chiron, trying not to sound desperate.

"Go ahead..." Chiron says knowing that Thalia wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Thalia ran into the Big House and when she came back out she was chatting with a girl with blonde hair and gray-green eyes and a guy with dark brown hair and eyes. "And this is Nico! Nico, this is Alyssa Grace, my half sister and Shane Grace!" Thalia said once she was back at Nico's side. "Shane, leave." Thalia ordered him with a glare but he left.

"Alyssia, you can go over there to Annabeth, the girl with curly blonde hair and gray eyes, talking to the boy with black hair and green eyes," Thalia said pointing at them over at the Athena cabin table. "And tell her you're new, 'kay?"

Alyssa nodded and did what she was told, leaving Thalia and Nico alone once again at the Hades table.

"You ready?" Thalia asked Nico once they were done eating.

"Ready for what?" Nico asked, totally confused.

"To help me train Alyssa and Shane of course! What else?"

"Bu-" Nico began to protest, "bu- bu-... FINE!" Nico finally gave in.

"Yay! Thank you so much!" Thalia said jumping up. Thalia kissed Nico on the cheek before running off to her cabin, leaving Nico sitting there.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! =/ havn't had much time to write and i've had a bit of writers block! **

**Also, sorry for the shortness of the chapter! =/ If you have any ideas PM me anytime! **

**Review and tell me what ya thought! I wuv ya all and have an absolutly amazingly awesome Summer! ^_^**

**~ Thals**


End file.
